


More and More

by overcomera



Category: BNM BOYS (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Songwriting, but there will be both for sure, donghwi, not sure if there will be more fluff or more angst, other wanna one or bnm or nu'est members will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomera/pseuds/overcomera
Summary: Wanna One has disbanded, and the BNM boys have come out with a highly successful debut track produced by Lee Daehwi himself.Baekho can’t stop listening to it. Quickly becoming his favorite song of all time, Baekho decides that he needs to collaborate with Daehwi. Their musical vision seems to align almost too well.While Baekho’s interest in working with Daehwi was purely based on their artistic compatibility, he quickly begins to realize that there’s much more than that on Daehwi’s mind.





	More and More

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about a story like this for a long time. I finally got the initiative to write something, so enjoy.
> 
> I'm not sure how often I'll update so sorry in advance if I'm slow!

_“Five. Four. Three…”_

The Brand New Music staff are counting down the seconds until the debut song is released. Youngmin’s standing there with his hands clasped. Donghyun is biting his lower lip so hard, the outer layer is nearly peeling off. Woojin frantically refreshes the MelOn page in case it comes out two seconds earlier than it’s supposed to.

Daehwi tries to relax. Tries to breathe. Tries to just let it go and stop stressing out so much.

_“…Two. One.”_

And it’s out. Months and months of sleepless nights, creative blocks, and arguing with co-producers about the song’s direction… finally coming to and end. The fruit of Daehwi’s hard work appears on the front page of music streaming platforms, and the articles about it came pouring in.

_“BNM’s new boy group, XDX, releases their debut single.”_

_“Former Wanna One member Lee Daehwi debuts in XDX with self-composed song.”_

_“XDX exceeds expectations with debut track ‘More and More.’”_

The initial comments are all very positive, which make Daehwi breathe out in relief, releasing the pent-up anxiety that came with the months of hard work that went into producing this song.

The Wanna One group chat is buzzing with congratulatory messages directed towards Daehwi and Woojin, as well as proof screenshots of them streaming the new song.

All the Wanna One members had good things to say as well, which also boosted his confidence a lot. Maybe this song is actually truly good? Maybe it will be a hit? Maybe Daehwi isn’t as amateur of a musician as he thought he was?

“More and More” is a mellow RnB song with dismal lyrics. At first, the co-producers wanted to speed the song up a bit, add a bit more instrumentation, and also EDM-ify it to match with the current trends, but Lee Daehwi absolutely refused to let them ruin his song like that. He insisted that it stay with the same sound and theme, and he begged their CEO to just a take the gamble and let them debut with a song that isn’t like most kpop boy group debuts, which are either bright peppy concepts or hardcore, EDM or hip hop concepts. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Daehwi wanted to _exceed_ expectations.

And he did it. People seem to love it. Everyone seems to love it. An hour passes, and their debut ranking on music chart is actually good, making it into all charts and slowly rising from then.

Daehwi continues to receive praise for the song since it was released. He feels so happy and relaxed, so glad that his hard work seemed to pay off in the end.

But of all the people who praised him for the song, there is one that made Daehwi feel a little happier than the rest. An opinion that seemed to matter more than all the others:

_“Hey Daehwi! Long time since we messaged each other! Since the the good ol’ Playing With Fire days…_

_Anyways, I don’t usually do this, but I wanted to message you to say that wow, your debut song is amazing._

_I’ve been listening to it non-stop. Congratulations. And really, amazing job with the composition._

_I know you’re probably really busy right now, but when you get time or when you finish your promotion, I wanna ask you about it. Whenever you can!_ ☺ _”_


End file.
